Hearts that Crush
by bubbly4roxy
Summary: Lilly gets kidnapped by Basta and other men. What happens with her life in the village? But when Dustfinger and 20 year old Farid come by what happens? This is my first Fan fic please review.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ****Inkheart****or any of its characters Cornelia Funke does I own Lilly,Firefang,Cancer and Alice.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lilly was walking out of her house her mother was telling her "Lilly it will only be half a year you will be fine!"Lilly turned around and started screaming at her mother"look you don't understand you haven't been here with me for half of my childhood and now that I got a house in England you have you _have _to go to Japan for what a stupid pilot on T.V.!?"" I know Lilly it is hard but I have to go and so do you if you want to make it to your plane on time." Lilly had dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken for black, emerald Green eyes and very white skin with a hint of peach in it. Her mother (Alice) had blond hair and the same eyes as her father Cancer. Cancer died in a car accident and the only thing she had to remember him is a gold necklace with the cancer sign on both sides that also reminded her that her birthday was this month in June."fine mom I love you a lot see you in half a year bye" Lilly drove to the airport and got on the 6:00 am flight to England where she would buy a small car and head to her house in the forest of was thinking about what people had said that the house was near an abandoned village,about a days hike suddenly re-entering the real world the flight attendant came by and asked her to buckle her seat belt and prepare for Lilly was on the ground she bought a Prus and drove to her house but on her way she stopped at a small village just bout 7 miles away from her house were she bought the food she would need for a days worth of got out of her car and took a look at her new house, it was small made of wood pretty homey she thought as she stepped on the front porch then she heard feet on gavel walking her way she turned around no one was did Lilly expect but 3 evil men were watching her from the shadows of the trees.

Basta, Flatnose and Firefang were watching Lilly from the trees just like Capricorn said to do.

"I call dibs on her for my wife""yeah right Basta I said it first""guys lets not make so much fuss here, first we take her back to Capricorn then if he allows her to be a maid I will ask Capricorn if I can marry her."

As soon as Lilly got in her house she when to the fridge and put her food in she made some macaroni and cheese and ate it. When she was done she took a hot shower then changed into her pajamas witch were black and white checkered shorts and a tank-top that was red and pink and slipped into her cold then started cursing"damn why do I live so far from stupid civilization!"then Lilly herd some look out the window only to be starring at a hot man with a KNIFE!!!Lilly shrieked but then someone but a hand around her mouth and waist she quickly started kicking and punching with what ever energy she had."LET ME GO!!!!!!!!! what are you doing!!"then the next thing she knew she was on the ground her head throbbing with pain."ha ha ha she is a tough one there Basta maby you should drug her then there would be less fighting"when Lilly herd that she started screaming and picked up the closest thing to her,her mug and started slashing out at anyone who dared coming near she got up her back facing the window when she saw the one named Basta give a wink then she started panicking "what do you want of me,I just moved in.........."there was a cloth like thing on her mouth and when she screamed everything went black."Now that is the way to do it as they climbed in the car and put Lilly in the back seat in between Firefang and Basta.

After about half an hour Lilly started waking up to see Basta and Firefang staring at her "well it looks like our princess just woke up from her beauty sleep""Uuugghh what do you want of me?!"Well actually we do want something of you but Capricorn whats it the most!"said Basta "better enjoy this freedom because when we get back I am gonna ask Capricorn if I Firefang can marry you and once that happens you will never go anywhere without Me!do you understand?!"Lilly winced but other than that she nodded. Flatnose pulled up into a parking lot where she quickly remembered as the abandoned place. Firefang quickly tied ropes around her arms and legs and slung her over his back like a sack of potatoes. As they were passing by the old buildings maids were buzzing by giving her sad faces but they could not help. They took Lilly into a church with red walls and a ugly statue inside,then they stopped in front of a throne with a man sitting there. As soon as the man started talking all of the crow men were bowing 'how can I bow if I am tied up and is on some ugly guys back'." So who do we have here?""Capricorn sir she lives in the woods to close to our village so we took her here,she may be of use with our maids""wait" said Capricorn "hand me the necklace around her neck""no do not touch that it is mine get your fucking hands away"then Firefang quickly shot out slapped her and said"better keep that tongue in control or we will cut it out!"then took the necklace and handed it to Capricorn"Where did you get this necklace Lilly""how do you know my name?" That is for me to know and for you to never find out now answer my question!" "OK OK my father gave it to me his name was Cancer but one day his car Crashed but the body was never found people think he is dead."" my brother was named Cancer,I have not seen him in a long time he looks like you but not like me and we hate each other" Capricorn sir may I request a favor?"said Firefang " alright but it better not be stupid" "Capricorn I would like to take Lilly's hand in marriage"" fine but if I want her no objections."

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!WHAT you but you do not even know me!"She slowly slip out of his grasp and fell to the ground crying"there are a lot of others why me?" " YOU ARE CRAZY! why am i getting married to him! I mean he does not know me and plus there are others! You can leave me in the forest to die but NOT this!""ha well well well it looks like this here princess would rather die than be with you Firefang!"said Basta "if you don't want her you know I got your back." "shut-up you bitch i am going to marry her if its the last thing I do!" "and it will"muttered Basta under his breath.

Basta had every intension now to get rid off Firefang along with all the other men in the village.

**Lilly's POV**

As I was being hauled away for my marriage I think of all my misdeeds starting with how I treated my mother earlier, but even all of my misdeeds could not end up this bad. I was taken to some of the maids where they handed my some clothes for my wedding. I quickly stripped my clothes off and put on the others. Now I was forced to walk back to the church with my so called 'husband' but i decided that if there were any chances of running i better take them before it rained. So I took my chances.

"AAAY look the girl is making a dash" I ran toward the parking lot but i underestimated the rain clouds that were directly above the village. I was running and I could hear his feet pounding after me the rain sloshing at my feet. Then out of nowhere Basta pounces on me. Bringing me down hard on the ground and my breath knocked out of me. I look up at Basta my sight a little blurry from the rain but he is chuckling and he said " they always try to run that's what makes it sooo fun" soon there is a blinding pain on my head and when Firefang reaches us screeching at the top of his lungs that did not make it better. I was descending into a very dark sleep except I had no power over it at all. I woke up to a very unneat house. I was on a bed that oddly felt comfortable. Then I look at what I am wearing and to my horror I was wearing a very see through shirt with but thank god i still had my bra and under-ware on. Then i hear a clatter. " so finally you wake up I thought I was going to have my play time when you were out which would be boring but seeing we still have one hour left until then I thought you could clean up around here." "Why cant you clean up" was my only statement because of when he said 'play time'. "Because men don't clean and I own you know and that will never change so when i say something i expect you to do it understand?" all i could do is nod. He left saying he would be back later and he told me not to run because this place is guarded. I first started with the Bathroom then moved into the living room then to our bed room which by then he came home bringing three other men with him which I thought was odd. Then when they each produced a piece of rope from each of their pockets i knew where this was going. " NO PLEASE NO" I screamed over and over! they pushed me back on the bed as each of them took turns holding me down a tying me hand to bed post and same for the legs. Then they sniggered and left the room were he did what ever he wanted with me which lasted for about half an hour when I finally cried my self to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Lilly, Cancer, and Firefang.**

**I dedicated this chapter to Kit9888**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

I awoke in an awkward position. One arm around his waist and the other dangling off the side of the bed. So he must have untied me after...... I shuddered just thinking about it made me queasy. Then suddenly he woke up.

" What are you doing here you had to be at the kitchen an hour ago." he said lazily. Then if anything could get any worse we hear pounding on the door and a screeching old woman saying something to fast for me to comprehend. Then my 'husband' gets up and walks toward the door.

" No don't do that" I said " why not I won't get in trouble only you will " he said "that's not fair!" "life isn't fair princess." When he opened the door she came screeching in and she reminded me of a very ugly Magpie.

I expected her to come up to me screaming and slapping me for what ever I didn't do, but she went straight up to my 'husband'.

" This is all of your fault she did not come to make breakfast and she was to be Capricorn's personal maid but you ruined it all! Why didn't you tell her to wake up at 4:00 in the morning and tell her to go to the kitchen?!" She said something else but I was to sleepy to pay attention.

She came up to me and told me to go to the church and also said not to run. As I was walking over there lots of men were hooting at me and whistleing which made me very angry but I keep it cool and walked staight in the church.

Capricorn seemed very relaxed but when I came in tension started to grow in the room. His eye were burrowing into my scull, but he did not say a word.

Farid and Dustfinger were doing their traveling fire shows and were being very successful that many people offered them jobs, but they refused. They were now traveling through the forest in England and they thought this place was very familiar.

"Hey take a look over here!" said Farid "Hey I remember that place.... but last time I saw it, it was abandoned." "Looks like Capricorn is back with many more men and maids"

Then Farid saw her. She was walking by a group of men that were hooting and whistling, but she kept it cool and walked in the church. "Wow" was all Farid chirped out of his mouth. Dustfinger chuckled. He knew not to get involved with the maids for many reasons, but the most important one was that they all had lives out side of here and if they were set free they would go to them and not even spare a passing glance at the other opportunities.

Then Farid said something surprising. "Lets get her out of there."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters. Cornelia Funke does. I own Lilly, Cancer, and Firefang**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Farids POV**

She was beautiful and by the looks of how she ignored those men she was clever too.

How she walked was so perfect. Ever since Meggie dumped me I thought that no one could ever fill my heart with such joy as her. Well I was very wrong. I guess you could say I worship the ground she walks on. And frankly it's part true. Even though I didn't know her name.

Dustfinger stared at me like I was crazy. "What?" Was all I could say while still staring at her until she vanished from my view. "Ok really Dustfinger you are starting to get me pissed! Why do you keep on staring at me like I am crazy?!" " Nothing nothing nothing at all, hey have you taken a look at this beautiful scenery" he said sarcastically. Now I was really getting angry " what do you not like about her?!" "It's not that I don't like her its just........." after 'just' he started mumbling. " You know what Dustfinger......... save it." " No it's not that I........." "no no no no I do not want to hear it."

'Fine' was the last word I heard him grumble. Then we started circling look for a good area (an area that did not have as many guards) to go. We came across the far end of the village were the buildings were closer together, and waited until the sun set so we could descend down the slope and into the village.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting

**I do not own Inkheart or any or it's characters Cornelis Funke does. I own Lilly, Cancer, Alice and Firefang.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Farid's POV**

It was very easy to get in the village. So easy accsually that it olny took 5 minuets.

As we were walking down an ally we hear voises. Then we look up and realize we weren't in _any _ally we were in the ally that lead to Capricorns house and right above our heads was a window.

" I would like........ ahh yeah this suite with this tye now put them on me." said Capricorn

"probably one of Capricorns maids dressing him" said Farid

But little did they expect that the maid that was dressing Capricorn was Lilly.

We kept on walking until we were about 5 yards away from the door to the Church until she came out.

" pssssst" was all I could say but that still got her attension "who are you?" She said with her beautiful vioce. I walked out of the shadows and then pulled her around the corner. Then I explained my story but......... it took a long time and a lot of 'huhs' and 'whats' and a couple reapeats but she finally got the full story.


	5. Chapter 5 pain

**I guess you already know what I am going to say but anyway. I do not own inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Lilly, Cancer, Firefang, and Alice.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

" So you came out of a book?"

" Pretty much yeah."

"Wow well what are you doing here?"

" Yeah Farid what are we doing here?" said Dustfinger

"Well we were kind of in the nieghborhood so we decieded to stop by and say hi." said Farid nervosly

" So you are friends with Capricorn?"

" No we were just ........."

"Dustfinger you tell her and I will go...... some were else"

"Why should I do it?!"

"Beacause I said so and now!" "Ok fine!"

As Farid was walking away Lilly said " Why are you leaving?" " Because I am" he said blushing a deep shade of red.

"Lilly" said Dustfinger after Farid was out of sight " Farid likes you in a love type way and well we came to bust you out of here." he said while hoping for the right emotion that will make Farid happy.

'Wow' Lilly was thinking 'my dream guy pops up right in front of me and well he is so...... cute!.'

"That is great because I like him too in the love type way but...... do not ever tell him or I will personally have to slit your throat!"

Then out of the shadows pops up Basta " you won't have to princess because I will have the job done for you!"

" No one moves a muscel!" he said

Suddenly I see Farid creeping up on Basta when Basta yells " Farid do you honestly think I am retarded!

" Yes." "Well lets see if you still want to lurk in the shadows if I have your Lilly." Then Basta quickly pounced on Lilly nocking her to the ground. "when he stood up he tugged her up with him. Dustfinger and Farid saw Basta with Lilly and a knife around her neak.

" Farid come out of the shadows and I will spare her, her life." " By the way Lilly Firefang will hear about your misbehavor."

Then out of the shadows came Farid.

"What are you doing?! Go away never come back! Save your sorry ass!" said Lilly but Farid ignored her and kept walking towards Basta then when he got close enough to him Basta kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face noking him out cold.

Then Dustfinger pounced on Basta olny to recieve a heavy blow that nocked him out cold too.

Lilly started crying "Farid, Dustfinger!" "you are a bitch and a bastard!" and started puching him with all of her strength. " but Basta would not take it any more and decieded to give her what she deserved. He punched her in the stomach. " You do not talk to me like that!" " I will tell Firefang to beat you to blood if that is what I have to do! Or we can just burn your house to a pile of ashes!" Lilly fell on the ground writhing with pain.

Basta quickly took pity on her and picked her up and carried her to Firefang but on his way he stopped by the church to tell a couple of men to fetch Farid and Dustfinger.


	6. Chapter 6 Meggie

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Lilly, Cancer, Firefang, and Alice.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

" Why do you always disobey me Lilly!" "What makes you think that you can do that and get away with it!""Basta heard you say you love that dumb-ass Farid!" " Is that true?"

" No." said Lilly

" Ok well if isn't then you wouldn't mind me killing them both."

" No I do not care." she said then broke down into sobbs

" Well then I am off to ask permission of Capricorn to see if I can do off with that numb-scull........ and you are going to watch it happen."

He set off for the church and well he dragged her with him. When they got there Basta asked Capricorn for permission. Capricorn replied no.

" I have another job for you Firefang." "It has been seen and said that Meggie and her good for nothing husband are back here and her fauther and aunt died so that means bring the girl and her mother and do what ever you want with Meggie's husband."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry this chapter was short. Just a little question if Farid knew that they were going after Meggie what would he say or do? Who would he save Lilly or Meggie? Read the next chapter to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7 She is here

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Lilly, Cancer, Firefang, and Alice.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Word got to Farid that they were going after Meggie and his reaction was........ strangely calm.

"So they finally decided that they needed Meggie after all this time....huh I don't care she choose to break my heart. I now have nothing to do with her."

Farid said to Dustfinger, but Dustfinger could still see Farid's mixed thoughts drawn on his face so clearly.

The next day when a young black jacket around the age of 20 came into their cell to hand them their scraps of food he forgot to lock the door.

" Hey look the idiot forgot to lock the door!" said Farid

"Ha! He is gonna be in big trouble with Capricorn" said Dustfinger

"Who cares lets get the hell out of here!"

As they were snooping out of the village a silver Volvo came speeding toward the parking lot. So they dashed behind some bushes about 15 feet away from the parking lot and watched as the car slowly pulled into the lot and out of the car came Firefang pulling a struggling girl out of the car.

Then it hit Farid like an is Meggie he thought. Which reminded him he still needed to go back into the village and get Lilly.

"Let go of me you bastard!"Screeched Meggie. She then got a huge slap on the face and a punch in the stomach which knocked her out sense less.

**Lilly's POV**

To pass time in this dump of a house I started to read Howliday Inn a book I found in the streets of this village. I then got so into the book that I started to whisper the words. Then out of nowhere came Chester the cat......from the book, and he was talking!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to make Lilly have a Silvertounge so it makes Meggie disposable.**


	8. Chapter 8 an unexpected guest

**I do not ow Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Lilly, Cancer, Firefang and Alice.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Lilly's POV**

I could not believe it. I had a gift. The same gift that brought Farid out of his book.

I figured I should not tell any one because they might try to use me, and that would make another reason for me to be even more precious to Firefang and believe me I did not want his attention any time soon.

I also heard romers that they were bringing in another person with my type of gift and I did not want that person to be like last years garbage. Killed and disposed of in an instant.

I thought I had my situation under control but obviously I was cleaning up in my head so when Firefang came in he kind of had a shock.

"It is not what it looks like." I explained as he was dragging me to the church with one hand and the stupid cat and the book in the other.

"What could be more obvious, the book open right on your lap, a babbling cat and an expression of shock on your face just pretty much sums it up don't you think?"

I had to say I couldn't argue with that one.

When we reached the church we could hear yelling all the way from the outside.

"God dammit you idiots when I tell you guys specifically not to harm a single hair on my silvertounge's head I expect you to fucken listen! I now have a silvertoung that is knocked out and will be out until who knows when!"

His face was furious. It look like he was turning into a tomato.

If this scene was in cartoon form I bet that there would be smoke coming out of his ears.

Then suddenly as if he heard every word I said in my head he snapped his head in our direction.

"What do you want."

"Capricorn sir when I came to my house on my bed sat my wife with a book on her lap and a blabbing cat on the floor, her expression showed shock and I expected the obvious so here I am. said Firefang

"Is this true?" He asked me, his head now back to his normal color but with a evil grin on his face.

"y y yes sir." I stammered

" Well if this isn't my lucky day." he said

But I knew it wasn't mine. I thought I had been through hell the first day but that was just a field trip now I am moving in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hope you liked this chapter there are more coming up!**


	9. Chapter 9 a pointless escape

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Lilly, Cancer, Firefang, and Alice.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

As my husband was walking away with me I thought why my life along with many of the maids lifes were so disposable and that I had to come in and be _the _one everyone will remember for making thier hopes of escape one day vanish like smoke.

He then brought me back to our house. " I will be back later Lilly but it will be very late because me and a few others are going into town to enjoy our selves and have a drink or 5. Don't even think about trying to run or else."

He left me alone and when to go have fun.

I thought about the possibility of me running away and well I _had _to take it even if they got me back I could not live on knowing that all the maids will stay here untill they die or get murdered.

Then out of nowhere I herd a hushed whisper "Lilly."

I look toward the small box like window. Out side of it was Farid.

"Yeah Farid."

"I have come to bust you out of here!"

"Yeah! Thank you so much Farid lets go!"

"Ok wait a sec I have to unlock this door."

As soon as he unlocked it I rushed out and into his arms and cryed.

After a while we left.

We soon joined up with Dustfinger and we were off through the thick forest.

"Well we should settle down and find a perfect area that is open, then we need to find some fruits, veggies, nuts, and roots we can cook."said Dustfinger

" I think it is safe to light a fire since I think we are pretty far from the road."

But he was wrong. We were about 17 yards away from the road.

After we ate our meal of roots we went to sleep our fire still going. Dustfinger said we should have it through the night because it gets pretty chilly and it scares away wild animals.

After a while I herd Dustfinger and Farid's snores. Yes I still was awake for some reason.

I was thinking how lucky we were to get away when I herd a car.

The engine purring loudly then coming to a stop.

I quickly shook awake Farid and Dustfinger.

" I herd a car engine about 15 yards away... and it stopped. Do you think it was..."

I didn't even finish my sentence because it was not Farid or Dustfinger who answered.

" Yes princess its me." said Firefang

" You know Basta right? And Flatnose and Cockerell? Well they decided to join the party."

He chuckled at his lame attempt for a joke.

Firefang then took a long stride and picked me up but not gentally.

Flatnose got Dustfinger Cockerell got Farid and to my horror Basta started beating up Farid.

I herd lots of cracks and there was blood everywere and I was sobbing.

" Please stop Basta.... he has had enough!'

" Oh has he? Well I was just getting started."

While I was sobbing Firefang was kissing my neak.

I turned around facing Firefang and started hitting him but to no avail.

" You heartless bitch you should have been named Firefuck! Or Fuckfang!" I said then I totally got into it and started calling him other names and laughing.

" That is enough Basta go to the car and get me that rag you know the one that Capricorn has us take anywhere just in case." said Firefang said

Then he winked.

I knew this was not good but I could not stop my rage it just keep on flowing like a volcanoe that had no end.

"You bastard. If you are so stong why don't you hit me? Mabey you are just a weak fuck trying to play big boy. Ha!"

Then the rag when over my mouth and i knew what was next so I held my breath.

They soon figured out I was holding my breath so Firefang walked over to Basta and whispered something in his ear.

Then thankfully Basta realesed his hand from my mouth and I sucked in a huge gulp of air but as I was doind that Basta put the rag over my mouth again.

Then the world started spinning and everything was flashing different colors. I then flet me self falling but I could not do anything.

Before I fell to the ground Firefang caught me and picked me up. " Farid." I whispered lightly before everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10 Pain Comes in many ways

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Lilly, Cancer , Firefang, and Alice.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

When I woke up I was back on Firefang's bed. When I tryed getting up there was a chain arounnd my ankle and was drilled into the bed post.

Firefang was right next to me oviously to drunk to get up.

I slumped back on the pillow but as soon as my back touched it Firefang woke with a start.

"Who is it?" he said

Then he got up.

"So you disobeyed me when I specificly said do not try to escape there will be consequenses, but you did not listen now I have to go this morning to talk with Capricorn to discuss your punishment..... and trust me it won't be light." he chuckled then walked out the door while I was screaming curses at him.

" The more curses you scream at me the more painful the punishmment is!" he yelled back but I didn't care what ever I got could not be worse even with the curses added.

Later that day Firefang came back and unchained my ankle and started to pick me up.

" I think I can walk." I said oviously annoyed that he thought I was an object instead of a human being.

"Fine but the second you try to run I will be on you with as pain as an elephant's foot."

"Fine." I grumbled

We walked out into the parking lot and got in a car with Capricorn driving.

I sat in the backseat in the middle of Firefang and Basta and frankly I did not know whitch on was scarier.

As we were driving away I started to wonder where we were going and what would happen to me.

" Where are we going?" I asked

"Hell" Basta replied

"Great." I said

After about 3 hours of driving we finally pulled up into a driveway right off the road that was hidden behind some bushes.

There stood in the middle of the area was a large barn like house.

"What are you taking me to milk eggs?" I said then started to laugh

"Welcome to were you are gonna live for the next 5 days." Capricorn said

As we were walking up the path I herd screams.

When we got to the door Capricorn nocked on the door.

When the door opened I saw a huge young man with an evil grin on his face.

"Lilly we were expecting you." he said

"I would like to have her back in 5 days and with some smail mabey 3 to 4 inch cuts or none but no big whip cuts ok?" Firefang said

I looked at Firefangs face with horror and Basta started laughing.

" Come on darling I am not gonna hurt you.....a lot." He then started laughing too and pulled me in.

When I got inside I looked at my surroundings. There was a fire place with a blazing fire in it and a big leather couch in the center of the room. On the walls were many paintings.

"Oh no sweetie you aren't staying here."

He lead me to another room that had one bed in the middle and a small tiny cot on the right of the room.

"That cot is where you are gonna sleep."

He then lead me out of the house into a small shed in the shed were walls with chains on them and a bed with chains on in and in the corner was a basket with whips in it.

"This is tourchure!" I said

"I know." he replied

"And it gets better.....you get to be here and other sheds most of the day." he chuckled then pushed me in.

I started screaming and he rushed oner to a wall and grabbed a walkie-talkie off a shelf and grumbled something into it.

Then suddenly the doors swooped open and in rushed two men that looked hot but were evil. They headed right towards me but I had nowere to move, if I scooted back the man behind me could get me and the other guys were circleing me.

Then as quick as a blink one of them ran up to me, picked me up and dumped me on the bed. Next the other guys ran forward and procedded to chain me to the bed.

When they finished chaining me one of them got out a knife and I started sobbing.

"Please don't please I don't what to die!"

But it did not help.

"Oh don't worry honey the first step to your punishment will be done in no time."

Then he started by cutting me on my arm and leg but even though I was screaming my head off he would not stop.

Then a wave of darkness started to swoop down but then as I was desending into the darkness the guy shook me awake.

"Oh no you don't, you did not come three hours to pass out on the pain and plus we are almost done, then you can bandage your cuts and go to bed."he said then started cutting

"What about dinner?" I asked

" You don't get food here olny water."

He then finished his last cut then unchained me.

He picked me up and started to walk out into the darkness.

I looked back at the tiny cot, it was blood stained.

When we got back into the house he put me on my cot and went over to his bed while the maids came in to clean my wounds.

When one of the maids was handing me so pills to ease pain the man started talking.

" Roberta no pain relievers she is being punished she deserves all the pain she gets."

I stared at him for a long time.

"Why are our beds in the same room?" I asked

"Beacause Firefang doesn't want you escaping again but from the look of your cuts it would be a miricle if you get up in the morning."

When the maids went away the man turned off the lights and went to I did too for I was very tired.

**Sorry this chapter had a lot of violence but I wanted Firefang's warning not to be forgotten and if Lilly knew what was in stalk for her next time she trys to escape she might take precaustion or remeber what happens if you disobey Firefang.**


	11. Chapter 11 Cancer

**I don't own Inkheart or any or it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Lilly, Cancer, Firefang, and Alice.**

When I woke up I realized that I was not in pain. I flipped the covers up and look at my wounds. They were just scars. "Wow" I mumbled.

I lay my head back and thought about yesturday starting from the car ride to my wasn't a very pleasant thought.

A few minutes later the man woke and looked towards me. When he saw my scars he just smirced.

"So you are one of those self-healers?"

"Self-what?"

"It is a gift granted by God that you can heal your self over night."

Half an hour later he look me to a room that had no windows and no we walked in he shoved me to a chair. I sat down not knowing what was in stalk for me.

First he tied my hands and feet to the chair but this time I didn't struggle for I knew there was nothing I could do except wait it out.

Next he blind folded my eyes then took out something mabye a flashlight.

Then he shuffeled through a bag and took out who knows what.

Then I felt a needle point jab at my skin. I screamed.

"Bloody muderer your heart is made of tar."

I knew those were lame but couldn't think straight. Then I felt a firey pain through my veins.

It felt like a bonfire expldoed and the firefighters crashed in a car accindent. It felt like I was tyed to a tree in the woods with a fire blazing right in front of my eyes.

I was screaming and screaming. Then when the firs fire burned off he injected another and another untill I thought off my selk as a pie in and oven that burned.

After a _long_ time he stopped and I breathed a sigh of realif but then he put something like head phones over my ears and left them there.

All I herd was stattic and it was getting annoying but it didn't stop it went from loud to silent but it never ended.

It was taking sooo long I thought I was going crazy then I started to scream but I didn't hear my own screamng so I screamed louder and louder but to no avail.

I screamed untill my voise was sore then I stopped and thought through the stattic........... I rather be dead.

After days probably the man came back, took the headphones off and started talking to me.

"How long do you think you have been here?" he asked softly

"3 days." I croked out of my mouth.

"Well you have olny been here for 9 hours."

"Oh" I said werily then passed out

**Man's POV**

She looked very pale and it hurt me to put her in so much pain but she seemed she would last...barely.

I walked over the grass field untill I came to the house and walked into my room. I put her on the cot then went over to my bed and sat down.

She looked soo much like boss...so much like Cancer.

I then qiuckly rushed out to go tell him.

**Capricorn's POV**

I had to take her to my brother, he was the harshest and knew how to make a punishment good. Hopfully she would last the 5 days....or even 3.


	12. Chapter 12 A Father

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Lilly, Cancer. Firefang, Alice, and Ryan.**

**Man POV**

I walked down the hall and took a left. After a while I came to Cancer's quarters. I knocked on the door.

"What?"

Cancer I have something that may be important to you.

"Come in come in."

"Cancer one of the girls I had to torture looks alot like you."

When I told him that his head shot up.

"Show her to me."

"Cancer she is asleep."

"Do you think I care? Take me to her!"

"Ok fine." I said irritated

I lead him through the series or corridors until we came to the room.

**Cancer's POV**

When I opened the door I saw her. She was laying on her cot.....passed out. I walked to her and studied her features carefully. She had the same silky black hair as mine and the Emerald green eyes.

She was my daughter. But she was here and from my attendant's gossip she was married to that bastard. What was him name....Firefang.

I truned around.

"Ryan what torturements has she had?" I said calmly unsure what to expect

"Well lets see she has had the cuts and the oh wait ..... funny thing she is a self healer oh then she got the needles and the static. And this is her second day here so she has a lot more coming."

"Great" I said but what I really ment was 'I need to get her out of here with out _anybody _knowing.'

I told Ryan he could leave so he did and I knelt next to my daughter. I was looking at her when suddenly she opened her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am Cancer .... your father."

**Hope you liked this chappy! please review!**


End file.
